MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Halloween Dance
by DynastyArc
Summary: Mwaha! I have just eaten chocolate ice cream... SO BEWARE OF THE LASS! I'm trying to change the ending of F&B so I'm not quite putting it up for awhile. Anyways, for this story the song by Savage Garden (THEY RULE) needs a few corrections. I wrote thi


## 

Halloween Dance

#### 

" Go on Neal, " pushed Roald. He nudged him further. " She's right there. " 

He looked around. Yup. He was right. But Roald was always right so what was the difference now? 

But this was Kel! HIs best friend. At least his girl best friend. But then... Never mind. None of the guys were his best friends. 

Except this was his best friend! Keladry. Kel! The girl who wasn't taht popoular or anything. She was on the volleyball team and a volunteer for organizations. 

He didn't care. Or did he? Captain of the Munroe Stinger's TEam. Not much of a problem with teachers. One of the most popular, and interesting men. 

He only came to the Halloween Dance because she'd insisted that he go. And since Melanie, the prettiest girl asked him, he went. 

" Stop day dreaming, dolt! And ask her! " ordered Roald. 

" FINE! " he sighed. Neal brushed off and went over to the lone girl. 

*****

Kel sat on the bench at the far side of the gym. Where the lonely girls, geeks and freaks sat. Not that she was any of them. SHe rubbed her hands on her thighs. 

" Why did I come here? " she asked herself. " I thought Jared was going to ask me... But no! Mari got to him 1st! " 

Slim Shady's 'The Way I Am' finished and Rock DJ started. 

" Yo, Kel. What's up? " 

No answer. 

a hand waved in front of her. " Earth to Kel. Earth to Kel. Hey, Mindelan! " 

That's what Jared would always call her. Was he done? 

UGH!! Neal! Queenscove! Whatever his people liked to call him. Green eyes stared at her. She let out a sigh. 

" Whaddy'a want Neal? Mari, Miss Pom-Pom, flirting with Jared? " 

" How dry, dolt. How dry. " he answered. 

" Good come back, Neal. " she teased him. In her most squeakish voice she said, " How dry, dolt. How - " 

" Shut up! " He didn't really mean it. The night would be over soon though... 

Yet he couldn't do it. He kept tapping his foot on the dance floor. That one question running through his mind. Could he ask her? _Would_ he ask her? 

" Something wrong, Mr. Pom - Pom? " she interrupted. 

He laughed in turn. " I'm not Mr. Pom - Pom. And nothin's wrong. Hey, Kel. D'ya, like, wanna dance? " 

She snapped her head. Dance? With Neal? Her best friend? Really? " Sure! But I was really... " 

He grabbed her hands and led her onto the floor, surrounded with many couples. Neal twirled her around and they just moved to the music. 

" And you were waitinf for Jared? " he shouted. 

Kel blushed and punched him. She forgot about Jared and everyone for that moment. 

" What the hell was that for? " he asked, clutching his arm in pain. 

" Nothin'. But I was really waiting for Kessy and Mya. " she explained. 

" Now! This is for all the couples out there! " 

" Oh boy, " she muttered. She backed away from him. " We don't have to Neal. I'll go outside and see what's up. " 

" Wait, Kel. It's ok. " He slid his arms around her waist and put her arms around his neck. " It's really ok with me. " he added inside her ear. They moved slowly. Just them and the music. Her head on his shoulder and his on the top of her head. 

_

I'll be your wish I'll be your hope I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your dream I'll be your hope Be everythin' that you need

_

" I will. " he whispered. " Be anything and everything you'll need. Even more I could give you. " 

She shocked herself. _Oh my gosh! He loves me! Neal loves me! He ACTUALLY wants me. And needs me._

_

The highest tower The noon day hour A deeper meaning yeah   
I wanna lay like this forever I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna stay like this forever   
Until the sun comes down over me

_

_Gods!_ He loved the way her chin found the right place on his shoulder. He loved the way her arms went around his neck. What he would do if only he could turn the world to not make eyes wet. What he would do to not make her ever worry! 

And the song went onto many more songs and they were still dancing until they were seperated by Jared. 

" May I have this dance, Princess? " he bowed mockingly and just twirled her away. 

" Um... sure. See ya round Kel. " 

" But - See ya Neal. " _How could he leave?_

" You weren't supposed to do that you know. " 

" I'm not your little doll, Jared. I'm my own person, you should know. " 

He laughed. " Such an understatement. Although look over there. " 

She pinched her eyes. Neal was dancing with someone else now. _Also_ touching her hair. _Also_ with his arms around her hips and _also_ with his lips in her hair. 

## ~*THE END*~


End file.
